


hey you are my pinky (never show you care)

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Gen, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-24
Updated: 2009-07-24
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Five things that never happened to Akanishi Jin.





	hey you are my pinky (never show you care)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for je_fqfest 2009.

> 1.

Now, more than ever, Jin wishes that he was like most of his friends and still lives with his parents. He can’t bear the thought of going home to his empty apartment and struggling to do mundane tasks like walk the dog and cook dinner with a dislocated shoulder and a broken _toe_.

He can hear Ryo’s mocking laughter in the back of his head as he hobbles towards the hospital exit after quite an adventurous attempt in getting dressed by himself. He’s not looking forward to taking the bus home, but he supposes it’s better than trying to drive.

Once outside, he stares out towards the parking lot, wondering if Yamapi would be able to find time in his busy schedule to drive Jin’s car home. Probably not.

“What are you doing,” a familiar voice says dryly, and Jin nearly loses his balance as he tries to spin around. “You’re going to hurt yourself even more.”

Kame’s tone is teasing, but his smile is genuine. Next to him, Koki rolls his eyes and spins a set of keys on his fingers.

It’s probably the first time Kame doesn’t fight him for shotgun.

When they get back to Jin’s building, he’s surprised to see Ueda waiting at the base of the stairs. Kame and Koki race ahead of him, but Ueda keeps a steady hand on his waist and doesn’t rush him. Patiently he accepts Jin’s weight to lift one foot on the stair, then the other, repeating the process for the entire flight until Jin is exhausted.

“Thanks,” he tells Ueda, and means it, but Ueda just waves his hand and wipes his brow because it’s fucking _hot_ outside.

If he was surprised before, it’s nothing compared to the shock when he opens the door to see a full house – that is, Koki trying to get a very jumpy Pin’s leash on her collar while Kame berates Maru’s cooking in the kitchen.

“What are you guys _doing_ here?” he asks incredulously.

“Taking care of your dumb ass, of course,” Koki supplies, immediately grinning at the way Pin tackles him and attacks him with face licks.

Jin thinks that the drugs they gave him must be really good, because the only normal thing he sees is Junno lounging on his couch, playing his Wii.

“Sit,” Ueda says suddenly, grabbing onto his good arm and manhandling him over to the couch next to Junno.

“But I have to-” Jin starts, looking up at his leader.

Ueda’s firm stare is enough to cut Jin off.

“Relax, Jin,” Kame calls cheerfully, sounding much less frantic now that Nakamaru has been given the harmless duty of setting the table. “We got it.”

“Yeah,” Koki agrees, ruffling Jin’s hair as he passes by with Pin. “Don’t worry about a thing.”

Jin tries to hide his smile, but fails spectacularly. “You guys are the best.”

“We are, aren’t we?” Junno replies haughtily. “You’re so lucky to be our A.”

Jin starts to roll his eyes, but right now he believes it. “So what are you going to do for me?” he asks jokingly, nudging Junno and instantly wincing because that was his bad shoulder.

Junno waits until Jin has met his eyes before he answers, with a straight face, “Sponge bath, of course.”

It takes Jin nearly choking on his own spit to realize that the rest of them are _laughing_.

Without a second thought, he joins in.

> 2.

It’s the hot part of the summer, hotter than Japan ever got, but it just means that the girls wear less clothing. He’s surprised they don’t walk around in their underwear these days, although he does rather enjoy peeling off the thin material and seeing what’s underneath.

These American girls, they’re all different. Shapes, colors, sizes, accents. Originally Jin’s goal was to have one of each, but he keeps finding that no two are the same. Even the blonde twins who tag-teamed him after the MTV music awards last year.

Jin gets so much ass that he should own stock in Trojan; the clerk at the 7-11 closest to his Beverly Hills home knows him by name, and not just because he’s all over the airwaves. In the short time he’s been here, he’s spent less time _here_ and more elsewhere, in other states, _countries_. His international tour with Justin Timberlake last year took him to more places than he’d ever imagined, making the line “I’ve been all around the world” in his debut single a reality.

Now his second album has just dropped and he’s finally getting a break after a few weeks of promotional appearances and red-eye flights. Everyone he’s talked to, Dave and Jay and Conan, they all asked him if he’s going back home to visit. He has to be homesick; he hasn’t been back since he got here.

That’s not entirely true, he argues. He did a show at the Tokyo Dome with Justin.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to go home, it’s just that “home” isn’t Japan anymore. He sends his family money and talks to his mom every Sunday, and his brother even flew out to see him last summer, although Jin’s certain that it had nothing to do with brotherly love and everything to do with getting laid. Jin can respect that.

He hasn’t thought about KAT-TUN in a long time, only when others bring it up. It seems like a previous lifetime, being part of a boyband instead of out on his own, the main reason that led him and Justin to become friends and later tourmates. He doesn’t have any ill feelings towards them; he doesn’t have any feelings towards them at all. From what he’s heard, they broke up after Jin left and are all doing different things now.

It makes him feel a little smug, that they couldn’t go on without him. Call him an asshole, but with all of the success he’s had going solo, he can’t help but feel like those guys were holding him back. Yamapi had done exactly that – called him an asshole – when Jin had told him, then hung up and didn’t answer the phone when Jin tried to call him back.

He only tried once.

The buzzing of his phone breaks him out of his reminiscing, pulling him out of the gloom of the past into the bright sunshine of the present, his future blinking back at him on the screen of his Blackberry Curve. She’s young, hot, and famous, an up-and-coming actress named Vicky whom Jin caught when she was fresh. Before she knew any better.

It’s not cheating if he doesn’t remember their names in the morning.

He greets her cheerfully, adjusting his Bluetooth as he speaks fluently in English. His accent is still there, but he’s much more confident in his words now and only speaks Japanese with his family – or the ladies, if they ask nicely.

He’ll probably marry her because she’s more of a fan than a girlfriend, because he wants a family of his own and kids to spoil. That’s why he came here, after all, to get what he wants, what he deserves.

He had to leave everything he ever knew behind in order to do it, but he keeps telling himself that it’s worth it.

> 3.

The second he meets her eyes, he _knows_.

It’s Tuesday morning, an unimportant day. Early enough to where Jin feels like an old man for being at the grocery store instead of still sleeping.

Suddenly he’s aware of everything around him. The clanking noises of the cart wheels, the timed water spray on the produce. Voices chattering in the distance, which don’t include Yamapi’s because he had stopped talking the minute Jin stopped walking. He feels the comfortable soles of his new shoes and the cold air that breezes by from the store’s air conditioning.

He sees the woman in the background, different hair but the same face. He remembers that her nose turned pink when he made her come.

And he sees his own eyes staring back at him from next to her cart. They’re almost three years old.

“Naoko,” he says, under his breath, but he can tell by the way she cringes that she heard him.

He starts to step forward, but a firm hand on his shoulder stops him. If it’s Yamapi, he’s got a good reason, and Jin remains still.

“Hello, Mister,” the little girl chirps at him. “Are you a friend of my mommy’s?”

“Yes,” Jin answers without hesitation, his voice surprisingly even and light as he squats down to her height. “My name is Akanishi Jin. What’s yours?”

“Yoshida Eri,” she answers promptly. “Nice to meet you.”

“Eri-chan,” Jin repeats, catching himself before he chokes on a sob. “Nice to meet you.”

Next to them, Naoko faces the display shelf, biting her lip. “I’m sorry -”

“Don’t,” he hisses, putting on a bright smile for Eri. “It’s okay.”

His daughter grins back at him.

He stares at her for a long time. It’s not until he feels Yamapi squeezing his shoulder that he notices his vision has gone blurry and he swallows hard, struggles to keep himself together.

It’s too much and he casts his eyes aside, looks to the ceiling to hold in his emotions and ends up seeing the rage on Yamapi’s face, the pure hatred that Jin would have never thought Yamapi capable of directing towards any one person, directed towards Naoko. He says with his eyes what wouldn’t be allowed on television, the pure definition of ‘if looks could kill’.

“It’s okay,” Jin says again, to Yamapi this time, and instantly his grip loosens.

“Eri-chan,” Naoko says suddenly, kneeling down next to them and taking a deep breath.

Eri turns to her mother obediently.

“This is your father.”

She says it with a serious expression, voice laced with guilt, and in that instant Jin forgives her. Because Eri’s face lights up as she looks at him and nothing else matters. Not the one night stand right after his debut, not the skeptical vibes radiating from Yamapi, not even the scandal that would probably lose him his job if anyone were to see them right now.

None of that is important because Eri flies into his arms, holding him tightly like the world is going to end if she lets go. It takes a second for Jin to catch up and he’s hugging her back, face buried in her long hair that smells like apples.

“Daddy,” she says, and the dam inside him breaks.

Yamapi’s hand remains strong on his back, his voice just low enough for Jin to hear (“ _If you’re lying, I’ll fucking kill you_ “), and Jin looks up in time to see Naoko look between both of them with wide eyes as she rapidly shakes her head.

“It’s real,” Jin sputters, telling himself as well as the rest of them, because he still can’t quite believe what’s standing in front of his face.

In the middle of the supermarket, on an unimportant Tuesday morning, he’s found his life.

> 4.

It’s not the most conventional of first kisses, but it counts to Jin.

The girl shifts and his tongue bumps Yamapi’s again. He tries to stay to his side of her clit but it’s a little difficult when Yamapi is hogging the whole thing.

He’s pretty sure that there’s an unspoken “no touching” rule between the two guys during a threesome, but rules have never really mattered much to Jin. He pokes Yamapi in the side to shove him over and gets a smack to the wrist in return.

It’s kind of funny and Jin tries not to laugh, preoccupying himself with what he considers to be his _amaJin_ oral skills. He lifts his hand to push a finger inside her and finds Yamapi already there, barely fitting in next to him. The rhythm comes naturally, the waves of her body from their combined efforts and the little moans drifting down from above making Jin try harder, wanting to feel her come against his mouth.

Yamapi seems to be of the same mindset, a low groan sounding from him that Jin can feel against his tongue. He notices that Yamapi’s arm isn’t looped around the girl’s leg like Jin’s is, wonders if it’s shoved down the front of his pants working himself. His eyes are closed, paying no attention to Jin or the girl, and Jin realizes he’s not paying attention to her either when her body contracts around their fingers and she cries out in orgasm.

He pulls away and licks his lips, feeling pretty damn proud of himself until he sees Yamapi’s face. Flushed and embarrassed, Yamapi meets his eyes for a brief second before looking away, but it’s long enough for Jin to tell that the girl – what’s her name again? – wasn’t the only one who came.

“Fuck me,” she whimpers, and wordlessly Yamapi moves over for Jin.

He struggles with his belt, his mind racing and his cock so hard that he can’t see straight. Yamapi helps, his calm hands taking over for Jin’s shaky ones as Jin settles on top of the girl and buries his face in her neck, fumbling with the condom wrapper until Yamapi takes that from him too.

It should feel weird, Yamapi’s fingers touching him _there_ , but if it does he doesn’t have long to dwell on it because then he’s inside her, and it feels right and wrong at the same time. Contrary to his reputation, he hasn’t done it with someone else in the room before – someone else _watching_ – and he’s not sure if he’s irritated or just uneasy.

The girl says something, Jin’s not listening, but suddenly Yamapi’s lying next to them, leaning his head against Jin’s while he speaks directly into her ear. Jin’s too busy _fucking_ to process the words but he can tell that they’re really dirty, this unexpected bedroom voice of Yamapi’s sending his hair on end and making him thrust a little more sharply than he probably should.

She doesn’t seem to mind, even if her moans start to become annoying as Jin tries to concentrate on what Yamapi’s saying. He’s asking her if she likes it, the way Jin feels inside her, and Jin nearly loses it when he hears his own name in that tone.

He cries out into her shoulder and instantly Yamapi’s hand is on his back, rubbing firmly like Jin’s doing something that requires comfort. He feels her muscles close around him and can’t think anymore, his focus on Yamapi’s voice and the squeezing around his cock, and he makes it until Yamapi scratches sharp nails down his back before he explodes.

Jin’s shaking when he comes to, a lot sooner than he would have liked due to the incessant squirming beneath him, hissed demands for him to move.

When he opens his eyes, Yamapi’s staring at him through the narrow slits of his eyelids, licking his lips habitually, and Jin doesn’t even notice the girl get up and leave the room.

Next time, he thinks, there won’t be a girl.

> 5.

“Come on, Aniki, it’s just a soda.”

Jin narrows his eyes at Reio and snatches the bottle from the younger Akanishi’s hand. “Fuck you, that comes out of my paycheck.”

“They won’t know!” Reio whines. “Nobody shops at this dumb store anyway.”

Ignoring him, Jin puts the soda back in the cooler shelf and faces his brother with his hands on his hips. “Just because nobody comes here doesn’t mean that you can stand around and annoy me all night.”

“You know you love my company,” Reio taunts. “I am _saving_ you from _boredom_.”

“You’re _keeping_ me from perving over Kuroki Meisa,” Jin retorts, holding up the opened magazine for evidence.

Reio makes a face. “You shouldn’t jerk off at work, Aniki, it’s not good for business.”

Jin smacks him with the magazine. “Get out.”

“I’ll get out if you give me a free meat bun,” Reio negotiates.

“Fine, whatever,” Jin reluctantly agrees, turning back to the singer/actress’ risqué spread.

Reio grabs a package and leans over the top of the magazine. “Wow, there’s a lot of English in there. Can you read it?”

“No,” Jin admits, narrowing his eyes. “Song titles, not important.”

“It’s the trend, I guess,” Reio says casually, chomping on his meat bun.

“Annoying,” Jin mutters. “This is Japan, people should speak fucking Japanese!”

“Here, here,” Reio agrees, and they fist-pound. “She’s a hot bitch, though.”

Jin shoves him away from the counter. “You’re too young to be talking about hot bitches.”

“I’m twenty!” Reio exclaims. “I’ve had a blowjob before!”

Jin cringes. “Did not want to know that.”

“You could stand to get one,” Reio points out. “All you do is work and sleep and play on the Internet. Go get laid before you’re too fat to attract anyone.”

“Someone has to help pay the bills while your dumbass goes to university,” Jin mumbles, folding his arms subconsciously over his stomach.

Reio blinks. “If I’m so dumb, then why was I accepted and not you?”

“Get out,” Jin says again, this time with no feeling.

“I’m sorry that Dad lost his job,” Reio snaps, smacking the magazine down onto the counter and forcing Jin to look at him. “But it’s not my fault that you can’t do any better than fucking 7-Eleven.”

The bell chimes on his way out, and Jin resists the urge to punch the cash register off of the counter. He had to sell his stereo the last time that happened.

In an effort to calm down in case a real customer came in, Jin stares at Kuroki Meisa’s pictures like the answer to all of life’s problems lies in her cleavage. He flips to the next page and is disappointed to see that the spread is over, replaced by an article promoting a new drama starring one of those fags from Johnny’s.

Jin scoffs and skims the text with irrational cynicism. He had auditioned for Johnny’s years ago but was turned away, and he was so upset that he didn’t even return his number plate. Ever since then he has felt this surge of jealousy whenever he sees them on TV or hears them on the radio, especially that group with the ridiculous acronym name that sounds like “kitten” who practically hump each other on stage. Gross.

This particular face seems to be all over the place, the most popular of the heathens. He looks at this man’s perfect body and unblemished complexion and feels inadequate; even in the upcoming drama he has two cute girls fighting over his nuts.

Jin hopes that this Yamashita, whoever he is, knows how lucky he is and appreciates his easy life. He allows himself a pang of sadness, regret that he doesn’t quite understand, frowning at the beautiful man who smiles back at him from the glossy page before Jin slams the magazine shut and tosses it back on the stack with the rest of them.

Then he goes to clean the toilets, telling himself that he’d rather do that than wear feathers _any day_.


End file.
